


着火

by Hikaruuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaruuu/pseuds/Hikaruuu
Summary: 哈利·波特推开门，门口站着的正是失踪了7年的德拉科·马尔福。为了ghs的剧情文。Veela Draco，为了畅通无阻的ghs而私设众多
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	着火

（1）  
哈利觉得自己是疯了。  
或者是正在敲门的那个人疯了。  
除了这两个理由以外，他想不出还能怎样解释自己在凌晨三点听见的敲门声。并且这敲门声还不是明显遇上了什么紧急事件的十分急促且响亮的那种，而是断断续续的、一会儿轻一会儿重的——像是谁的恶作剧。当他好不容易能够入睡却从梦中被巨雷一样的“咚咚”声吵醒而揉着眼睛刚刚走出卧室时那声音就停下了，他只好打着哈欠又躺回床上，却迷迷糊糊中又听到轻轻的敲门声，他猛地坐起，这声音又停下了，接着又是一阵响亮的“咚咚”。就这样重复了好几次，哈利便认定是自己今天工作太累而导致了神经过于紧张，又重新把自己甩回了被窝里，发誓在闹钟响起之前再也不会爬起来。但可恶的敲门声并没有停下来，依然遵循着毫无规律的原则穿过客厅、穿过走廊、穿过覆盖在他耳朵上的棉被在他的耳心处重一会儿、轻一会儿的响着。尽管哈利知道自己现在依然可以施一个静音咒然后选择睡觉，但他现在已经被彻底烦醒了，当然更重要的是他与生俱来的格兰芬多的基因现在正在他的血管里开始愤怒地叫嚣，他决定这次要打开门看看到底是怎么一回事。  
虽然他现在居住在麻瓜区，为了以防万一，哈利还是带上了魔杖。他怒气冲冲地站在了门前，新一轮的敲门声刚刚响起时便推开了门。  
哈利将紧握在手里的魔杖握的更紧了，他虽然完全没有考虑过会敲门的人可能会是谁，但是眼前这人显然是属于绝对不会被考虑到那一类。  
哈利倒吸了一口气，脑子里一片空白，只知道自己冷静地说出了那个名字：“马尔福。”  
“波特？你在这里干什么？”德拉科的反应和他想象的不一样，他先是抬起头，然后快速地向后退了一步惊恐地盯着哈利。  
“因为我住在这儿，这是我家。”哈利向前踏了一步，而德拉科好像受到了更大的惊吓，又连忙向后退了两步。  
“你家？这……你怎么能住在这里？”  
“住在麻瓜区？”哈利皱了皱眉头，“这对我来说没什么。”  
“不是！”德拉科四周张望着，米黄色的路灯照在他的脸上，哈利看见他瞪圆了灰色的眼睛，他挥舞着手臂比划着：“你为什么不在霍格沃茨？谢天谢地你终于被退学了？”  
“霍格沃茨……”他已经离开霍格沃茨很久了，从战胜伏地魔以来他就没再回去过，除了工作以外，他花了几乎所有的时间来找——哈利狠狠盯着德拉科的眼睛：“跟我进来再说。”  
见他还在畏畏缩缩，哈利有些不耐烦：“得了吧马尔福，别搞得好像半夜三更摸到我家把我敲醒的人不是你。”  
“我不知道——”  
“跟我进来。”哈利平静地重复了一遍，满意的看见德拉科闭上嘴点了点头。  
\------  
哈利把灯打开。  
他的客厅没有什么装饰品，甚至没什么家具，只有两张沙发一个茶几，连麻瓜的电视机都没有。沙发是黑的，墙是白的，天花板也是白的，没有装饰物，沙发角落里堆着一大堆麻瓜或巫师的脏衣服，整个房间从颜色到布局都极不协调。哈利等着德拉科对他毫无品味的房间予以大肆嘲笑，但出乎意料的是，他把自己缩到相对整洁的那个沙发左边的角落后就一句话也没有说，反而眼巴巴地望着他，好像在等着他先开口。  
哈利坐在另一边观察着他，他这么多年没什么变化，长相、身高、头发长度——他甚至还穿着霍格沃茨的校服。  
七年前，那时他们16岁，德拉科在医疗翼住院的第五个晚上神秘失踪了，从此再也没有出现，而他再次出现就是今天。他的身上满是谜团，哈利有一万个问题想问。  
他清了清嗓子，正准备抛出他的第一个问题——  
“波特，能给我倒杯水吗？”  
哈利只好应了声，抬头却发现德拉科在他正在沉思时不知道什么原因变红了——是那种生理意义上的红，从手指尖到耳垂，所有暴露在外面的肌肤都染上了一层浅浅的潮红。他的声音又低又哑，像是在压抑着什么东西，“要冰的，要冰水。”  
他几乎是在喘了，大口大口地汲取着身边的空气。  
欲望——哈利确定在他开始泛起水光的眼睛中看到了这种东西。他赶紧将水杯递了过去，碰到了德拉科炽热到发烫的手指。这触碰只停留了一瞬间，德拉科便近似渴求地将一整杯冰水一饮而尽。他的呼吸却并没有平稳，哈利能看到他的胸部一上一下的起伏着。  
“还要……再来点……”  
哈利知道不能再来了，他可能是在发烧，而喝冰水对他一点好处都没有。哈利强硬地闯进他的空间，粗鲁地抚上他的额头、脸颊、然后是脖子、手臂。  
烫、烫、烫。他的每一个地方都是烫的，哈利从来没在哪个人身上感受到过这样的温度，像是着了火。德拉科试图将他推开，但他的双臂已经没了力气，被哈利一只手反握住扣到墙上。他也说不出什么完整的话，只能开始挣扎，用穿着黑色皮鞋的脚疯狂踢着哈利的小腿，嘟囔着让他放开。  
哈利只感到他呵出来的热气没有间断的一股股喷在他脸上，惹得他汗珠子接连不断的一滴滴往下掉，掉到他被热气模糊住的眼镜片上划出一道道的痕。去圣芒戈，他知道他应该怎么做。他一下把德拉科放开，让他重重地摔在了沙发上，发出一声又长又绵的呜咽。德拉科的眼神变得迷离，向左半边偏着头望他。哈利叹了口气上前想把他抱起来，却被他突然加大力气一把推开。  
“马尔福……”哈利叫了他的姓，却没想到他会答应下来。  
“波特……”他反而回叫了一声，打了两个抖。  
“嗯，我们去医院。”  
哈利又想拉他，却被他一把甩开。德拉科开始低低地哭了起来，在不长的沙发上蜷着身子打滚，嘴里嘟囔着不清不楚的话，不时夹杂着两句突然的呻吟。哈利为自己悄无声息硬起的裤裆感到无比惭愧，他并不是一个性欲旺盛的人，他已经有很长一段时间没有性生活了，而他现在只是看着因为生病而痛苦的德拉科就在无意识中兴奋了起来。哈利谴责着自己，一边再次试图和现在已经近乎神志不清的德拉科讲着道理：“马尔福，听我说话。”  
德拉科在听到他这句话后就停止了歇斯底里的滚动，呆呆地侧躺在沙发上盯着他，只有身体还在不受控制地微微颤动着。哈利奖励般摸了摸他金色的头发，可以说是震惊的，他发现德拉科欣喜地随着他的手晃动着脑袋，而嘴里也不断吐出满意的叹气声。他从上到下，又从下到上梳理着他的头发，德拉科几乎是沉醉于此了，他甚至拿右手去隔着裤子摩擦——哈利这才发现，他在摩擦他不知道什么时候也变硬了的阴茎。他肯定是不能就这样带着德拉科去圣芒戈了，他却没有放开还紧捏着的德拉科的左手，而是就这样看着他的右手毫无技巧地贴着他自己的裤裆上下活动。德拉科最后也没有解开他的裤链，随着他摩擦的速度越来越快，他大大地吸了一口气，在再一次叫出声的那一刻浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，他的裤裆从外面看没什么变化，而哈利知道里面一定已经变得又湿又黏，他刚射过精的阴茎会软软地贴在他沾着自己东西的大腿上。  
但德拉科在射出来后不到十秒就沉沉地睡着了，不受控制地向前倒去，鼻尖碰在哈利的肩膀上。  
哈利觉得自己从来没有遇见过这样荒诞的事情，你一直在寻找的消失了7年的死对头在半夜三更敲响了你家的门然后在你家沙发上当着你的面和你握着手自慰，完事后还带着一身自己的精液倒在了你怀里。他只能轻手轻脚的将德拉科放在了沙发上，自己到卫生间满怀着罪恶感摸着阴茎射了出来。洗完手回到沙发旁，哈利纠结再三还是决定等他醒来后自己把下面收拾干净，便探了探德拉科的体温——已经完全回到正常温度了。哈利在感到些许安心的同时又为射精后能够快速退烧这一闻所未闻的医学事件感到十分困惑。  
还是得去圣芒戈。  
\------  
夜间值班的治疗师是一个棕色头发的小女巫。  
“谁生病了？”  
哈利心想这什么问题，还能是抱着人的那个是病人、晕着被抱到医院来的那个是陪护吗？  
小女巫也只是出于职业习惯，没等他回答又补上一句：“他怎么了？”  
“他……他晕过去了。他之前在发高烧，然后退烧后就晕过去了。”  
“你是说他发高烧的时候是清醒的，退烧后反而晕过去了？”  
“不，也不能这么说，他发高烧的时候意识也不算清醒。”  
“但是他是醒着的？”  
“是。”  
这位年轻的治疗师治疗师在本子上写写画画：“这真是奇怪，他是怎么退烧的？魔药？麻瓜的药？还是自然退烧的？”  
德拉科瘫在沙发上隔着裤子哭着自慰的样子立马浮现在了哈利的脑海里。  
“自自自然，基本可以算自然吧。”  
“那请你具体描绘一下，模棱两可的回答对让我明白他究竟怎么了一点好处都没有，哈利·波特先生的朋友……哈利·波特先生？你怀里那个是哈利·波特？”治疗师从本子上抬起头，用不可思议的目光开始认真观察她的病人，“他？他染发了？”  
“我是哈利·波特，”哈利无奈地说，“他的身份已经被魔法部冻结了，只能用我的身份看病。”  
“我的天，那他是谁？别担心，我们不会拒绝为任何一个病人治疗的，只是我需要知道他的身份，这样可以查看他的资料，知道他过往的病史，他的家族病史等等，这样会更快弄清楚他到底怎么了。”治疗师没再偷偷瞄哈利，将她的注意力全部投到了病人身上。  
“哦，那，好吧，他是德拉科·马尔福。”  
她用动作表示明白了，然后用魔杖在一个硬牛皮纸上画了个圈，又点了两下，念了两句咒语后叫出德拉科的名字，牛皮纸泛出淡淡的光，上面显示出密密麻麻的文字和图案。治疗师不一会儿就皱起眉头，又摇了摇头，最后对露出一个勉强的微笑：  
“波特先生，可以继续描述他到底是用什么自然方法退烧的吗？我需要知道是否需要联系他的基因来解释你们遇上的问题。”  
哈利沉默了，试图在脑海里搜寻一个委婉而恰当的动词来向治疗师描绘他如何满脸潮红地张着嘴扭动胯部最后哽咽着射出来的场景。  
“好了，我明白了。明天早上有空的话，你应该和他一起去神奇动物科。”  
“什么？？？”  
“他是个媚娃，你是他的伴侣。他不是在发烧，他只是需要射精。”  
“……”  
“如果我没有推断错——他刚才射精了？当时你碰着他？他还未成年？”  
哈利机械地点头，再点头，然后猛摇头：“没有，他和我一样，我们今年23岁。”  
“哦，那这解决了我刚才感到奇怪的地方，很少有媚娃会拥有年龄差超过三岁的伴侣——但是如果他成年了，他不可能现在才第一次遇上这种情况，当然，会发生这种反应的媚娃本来就很少。”治疗师砸了砸舌头瞟了他一眼，“我不是这方面的专家，你们需要去神奇动物科，他们会给你最详细的解释。而在此之间——鉴于他特殊的情况，我认为他今天还需要释放至少一次，”她意味深长地说，“你应该学会照顾他。”  
哈利没能开口反驳就被德拉科重新吸引了注意，他醒了，但还窝在他怀里，一动不动地，只有眼睫毛在一扇一扇。而最重要的是，他又开始慢慢、慢慢的升温了，红色最先出现的地方是他的脸颊，由粉红色一点点加深，再一点点向外蔓延。  
迎着治疗师一脸“我就知道”的表情，哈利点了点头，幻影移形了。  
\------  
哈利回去陪德拉科又折腾了半个小时，德拉科又开始摸自己，不过他这次在进入全身发烫神志不清状态后，在摸自己摸了一会儿就突然清醒过来了。他叫了一声质问哈利在干什么，又没等哈利回答就自言自语说在做梦，更加大胆地跪在他身上扭了起来，隔着两块布料摩擦着二人的性器。哈利开始还一直结结巴巴叫他停下，而在德拉科灵活地脱下裤子露出潮湿的白色内裤并呵斥他闭嘴后遵守了命令。德拉科又揉了两下，调整了自己胯部的位置，发出哼哼唧唧的声音，他低着头盯着哈利的眼睛，挑逗地问哈利今天为什么不帮他脱裤子。哈利紧张得说不出一句话，颤抖着抓住他内裤的边缘向下拉，在德拉科的配合下露出了他红色的、坚硬的阴茎，又在德拉科的蛊惑下把它半握起来一下下地摸着射在了自己手里。而德拉科在完事后又一次睡着了，看了看时间已经四点半了的哈利任命地又去厕所手淫了一回，他忿忿不平地没有洗手就回到客厅，看到蜷成一团的德拉科又折返回去用自来水冲了两下，扯了几张卫生纸掰开他的大腿擦干净他满腿的白浊，内心纠结着要不要给他换一条干爽但已经用过的内裤。  
还是算了，哈利觉得给一个多年后第一次见面没的死对头换内裤听起来是一件极其变态的事，即使他们刚刚还贴在一起又蹭又摸边喘边叫。他给德拉科盖上被子，回到卧室躺下又想着让他就那样光着屁股蜷在沙发上实在不近人情，心理斗争了半天还是把他抱到了床上。罗恩和赫敏有时会来他家留宿，他的客房一直保持着一种施一个最简单的打扫咒就能入住的整洁程度。哈利痛恨着自己为什么这么愚钝，要把自己施了长期恒温咒的软绵绵的被窝让出去，而不是把他放在这个房间的冷冰冰的床上。太困了，他马上就睡着了。  
几个小时的睡眠并不能消除他的困意，但高亢的尖叫声可以。哈利被惊得从床上跳了起来，只穿着一条睡裤跑进卧室。  
德拉科缓缓抬起头：“他妈的，波特。”  
他的嘴角有一块巨大的淤青，刚好和他两个黑眼圈相得益彰，一起把他的皮肤显得更加苍白。哈利忍不住在心里咧嘴笑了起来，他知道这是怎么回事，这得归咎于他在韦斯莱双子*那里买来的魔法闹钟，当你没有在闹钟响三声之内九十度角坐起来，闹钟就会变成一个有点硬的皮球砸在你脸上。哈利也并不是没有被砸过，但是他没有像德拉科这样留下过伤痕——他皮肤实在太薄了。  
“他妈的，马尔福。”他也打招呼道。  
“看来你的确是睡了个好觉。”  
“如果我能在我的床上的话我会睡得更好。”他绝对不会承认其实德拉科说对了，这确实可以算作他自从德拉科失踪以来睡得最好的一个夜晚之一，没有被愧疚包围的失眠也没有不休止的噩梦。  
“哦，那正好你可以给我解释一下这些吗？你的床？你的闹钟？你的房子？你的身高？你的衣服？我的裤子？”  
哈利顺手拉开床边书桌的椅子坐下给金斯莱请假，“那你能给我解释一下吗？你这七年去哪儿了？你怎么找到我家的？为什么要敲我家门？”你是个媚娃？你昨晚上怎么回事？你为什么射完就不管我了？哈利没能问完全部他的问题。  
在海德薇*啄了一口他的手指叼走信件时，德拉科火药桶般爆炸道：“我他妈从医疗翼醒来时就躺在你的房子门口！我可能当时被你的臭鼬女朋友附体了突然想敲一敲这个豪华的大门，可以吗？”他怒吼完后回归了平静，他往被窝里缩了缩，看见闹钟又开始狂暴地变身连忙又坐了起来：  
“最后，我并不知道你说的七年是什么意思。”

*韦斯莱双子、海德薇：七年前德拉科的失踪引发了一系列蝴蝶效应，大多数在原著中死亡角色因此在本文中存活


End file.
